


Special Weapons and Tactics

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-17
Updated: 2005-03-17
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Inspired by Brian's black mask





	Special Weapons and Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

He had begged for a spot on the team. The asshole Bilkins had screeched but eventually relented when Tanner had pointed out that with Brian on tap they wouldn't suffer for lack of adequate recon. Brian was glad. Partially because he knew he couldn't stay away from any part of this investigation, partially to protect his newfound best friend from the hotheads that inevitably comprised LAPD SWAT. Their philosophy was not one of shoot first and ask questions later, it was more like shoot first and who gives a rat's ass later? He indulged himself with a mental chuckle. Not that his own head was particularly cool when it came to Dom. He briefly entertained the full implications of that thought and felt a surge of heat followed by cold. 

 

He wasn't entirely convinced that Caval, the team leader, had his best interests at heart. The cold, appraising look Caval had favored him with made Brian seethe but at the same time he could see where the guy was coming from. Brian tried to force himself to consider it rationally. It was a dangerous thing they were doing...this guy had done it a thousand times before. He had no reason to trust Brian and every reason to consider him a potential fuck-up element. Brian couldn't do anything at this point except to shrug and try to prove him wrong. 

 

It was one of those deceptive winter days in Los Angeles. The sky was a clean blue, the air clear from last night's rain but in the shadow of the warehouses; the breeze was cool enough to make you shiver. Swathed in Kevlar, he was grateful for the cool dampness. His heart was starting to pound in his ears with the adrenaline. His feet felt heavy and swollen in his boots and he gave himself a moment to fiddle with the laces. Then he rolled down the knit ski mask and immediately felt better. What did it say? he wondered, covered in body armor and clutching a BAR, but it was only the mask that made him feel even slightly safe. Like wearing a seatbelt during a race, it was the ultimate token gesture 

 

He straightened and adjusted his grip on the Browning. On an unspoken signal, the squad moved forward. They fanned out in a V formation to search the garage and outbuildings. They paused while Caval activated the garage with a universal code remote. That useful tool had been provided by one of his old car thief buds. The team had scoffed but they had quickly seen the value of stealth. It amused Brian to know that Dom had street cred on both sides of the street. He tried not to think about how quickly things could spiral out of control. Every one of his senses was juiced up so high; he could see the refraction of light on the beads of sweat of the man next to him. 

 

He was on the fringe.... since he was not an established part of the team, they had put him as far on the outside as possible. Ostensibly for his safety, but he knew that most of them considered him scum. The typical cop experience made trust a difficult emotion and SWAT carried this to its natural extreme. They had about as much affection for UCs as they had for perps. He could only hope that their pride in their professionalism outweighed any personal animosity his presence provoked.

 

Caval nodded at each room to indicate that the coast was clear. They moved through the garage first, checking over, under and around the silent cars. One of them cocked his head curiously at the engine up on blocks, its chrome highlights winking in the weak sunlight. Brian felt a ridiculous urge to explain the significance of the hemi and its influence on this engine design. As he passed under the Dodge, up on its hydraulic lift, he shuddered convulsively. To cover it, he bent to look under the Honda meeting the bright eyes of the cop on the other side. These cops were thorough at the very least. When the first of them came outside to small courtyard, he thought he heard a muffled yelp that sounded like Jesse. Jesse was the weak link. He strained his ears but there was silence but for rush of the pumping blood in his ears. 

 

One by one, the team exhausted the possibilities. No people, no swag. They regrouped in the side yard, each of them shaking their head as Caval silently looked to each of them for their report. They returned through the garage silently, single-file, not leaving the slightest trace of their presence. The team was accustomed to searing themselves in collective memory. They had all shed blood, been responsible for screams of pain and fear. They hurried out, anxious to preserve the silence.

 

Brian paused next to the riffed engine and pretended to examine it for the first time. He breathed a sigh of relief as the last one exited. No shots fired, seemed almost a miracle. He relief was short-lived as the door began to hum shut. What the hell? Is this their idea of a joke? Some hazing thing or did they just forget that he was tagging along? He sidled up to the high window set in the garage door and used his elbow to wipe away some of the grime. He leaned in and groaned quietly as he took in their rapidly disappearing backs. Fuuuuuuuck. They didn't appear to be finding anything amusing. In the haze that descends after adrenaline starts to drain out, they'd just done a quick headcount and thought everything was normal. 

 

Ah well, he could 'loid the back door and circle back around to the van. He was mentally preparing some choice things to say to Caval on his "teamwork", when a muffled "click" and flash of movement reflected in the window made him spin around. Dizzy, his mind tried to resolve what he was seeing. A long black shadow had dropped over the side of the Dodge up on the hydraulic lift, raised almost to the ceiling. The shadow now appeared to be puddled on the floor. Then it bunched up and lengthened and moved forward through the bars of weak light slanting in from the windows

 

Dom. Shit. 

 

 

Dominic was surprised to find that all his parts were still in working order. Crouched in the backseat of the damn Dodge, he'd been so stiff with rage and fear, it felt like his bones would burst out of his skin. He'd vaulted up when he first heard the tread of many feet. Growing up in East LA with his specific talents, he had become accustomed to police scrutiny at an early age. This wasn't a typical hassle. This was something else entirely. The cool professionalism of the jack-booted troop beneath him was terrifying in its impersonal efficiency. His mind was tearing at the problem with canine teeth.

 

He had systems in place, of course. Police raids were a fact of life in his business and his family knew what to do. And he knew he could trust them to do it without him. Vincent and Jesse would be waiting for him at the diner. A public location was always superior for cover and at 4.1 miles away it was outside the range of a house-to-house search. Luckily, Mia and Letty had been shopping. This wouldn't even be a bad memory for them. He paused in his inventory when he got to Brian...he couldn't remember where the kid had said he was going to be. Then he relaxed.... Brian knew what to do around cops; he'd seen it with his own eyes.

 

Brian wasn't sure where he found the strength to keep standing. Pure adrenaline made his arms prickle and his heart felt like it was trying to fight its way out of his chest. The saliva in his mouth burned like acid as Dom silently crossed the room to the small windows on the far side. 

 

A small part of his mind had detached itself from the reptilian instinct that was screaming at him to hide!, run!, shoot!, do something! and found the wherewithal to admire the way Dom glided silently to the windows and sprung up on the small workbench to get a better view of the courtyard and side yard. This small voice tried to shout down his noisy heart by saying that Dom would probably just take the back door out and look immediately to make sure that Jesse and Vincent had been successful extracting themselves unnoticed from the house. Dom was a team player, a real leader. All Brian had to do was stay still and calm and they would never know he had been there. In a few hours, he could be grinning at Dom over the back of Mia's head as they played pool. He loosened his death grip on the Browning and relaxed marginally. When the butt of the rifle tapped the metal garage door, Brian barely heard it.

 

Dom had jumped down from the workbench, landing silently in a half-crouch. He began his glide to the back door. His anger was fading. He was smarter than they gave him credit for and that meant that he only let emotions bleed into his responses when it was necessary. But he still felt .... uneasy. He felt ...what was the word?....violated. He gave himself a mental shove....addicted to drama much?...but it stuck. They had come here and gone through his life like a knife through butter. Two of them had even looked at his engine. He felt like he just looked up to find someone dispassionately watching him masturbate. His fists clenched and he realized that his unease wasn't completely delayed paranoia. Someone was watching him.

 

Dom felt the slight click as direct as a touch. His hand was on the door and it was almost as if the door vibrated, as if the whole garage was a giant drum. His reflexes, honed by years of racing, turned him around before he had considered what he was going to do. His body was much happier when he could fight and not flee, but the sight that faced him made him pause to rethink. Run and get shot in the back? Charge and get shot in the chest? Fling a crowbar and hope for the best? It occurred to Dom that he had had an unusually long time to consider his options. Something was off about this. This cop was not leveling his gun and instructing him to put his hands behind his head and liedownontheground! This cop had so much fear in his eyes that Dom had a sneaking urge to glance behind himself and see what was really scaring the kid. Yeah, he was a kid wasn't he? Something about his stance screamed young, callow and cocky. And his eyes were startling blue in that black mask. He'd seen them before......Something wild flared up in his chest when it came to him.

 

Brian. Shit.

 

Even in a fear-induced stupor, it occurred to Brian that Dominic was acting strangely. Typically, the man with the gun received much more respect than Dom was according him. Dom was moving toward him, his head level, moving so evenly and smoothly that it took a moment for him to realize that Dom was now a wall of flesh directly in front of him. And suddenly, the stock of the BAR was in Dom's hands and then it was completely gone. He heard it land....somewhere to the left, he thought. But he couldn't possibly know for sure because all that was in his sight radius was now the ceiling and Dom's face. 

 

Dom's hands came up and for a second Brian thought wildly that this was the last thing he was ever going to see, that Dom's thick fingers were going to dig inside his eyeballs and wrest the truth from his brain. He felt the tips of two sets of fingers curl around the edges of his mask's eyeholes. Then he felt a tickling friction across his face as both sides of the fabric surrendered to Dom's strength. His face felt like Dom had ripped bandages away...itching and burning like newly healed skin. Dom's eyes on him were like twin blowtorches. . If I were a dog, Brian thought, this would be the part where I roll over and show my belly. 

 

"What. The fuck. Is this. All about.?" Dom snarled.

 

Dom's fists were now clenched on his shoulders under the straps that held his vest on. He squirmed reflexively. The muscles across Dom's torso bunched across his field of vision and Brian flashed back on the first time that Dom had walked away from him after he had been fighting with Vincent. Brian had thought, that man is the definition of "muscle-bound" and smiled inwardly at his silly pun. Now he thought to himself, no, it's me. I am bound.... muscle-bound. He was pinned down between the long arms.

 

One of Dom's hands moved to the back of his neck and tilted his head slightly. Brian tried to force out one word.

 

"You're a cop, Brian?" his heart heaved in his chest as he processed that note in Dom's voice. Dom was ...disappointed? "You're a hell of an actor, no matter what. "

 

"No!" somehow this was so important that it cut through his instinct for self-preservation. Dom could kill him, but he couldn't think that Brian's friendship was faked. "I was never acting."

 

"Oh and you were never lying either?" Brian could almost believe that he wasn't teetering on the edge of a knife. Dom's voice sounded so warm, like a priest. Just tell me, I won't be mad. I promise.

 

"Well, you never actually asked" a smartass at his own funeral.

 

"Brian"...Dom's voice was almost a whisper, "why shouldn't I kill you?"

 

Brian gasped again. This moment figured so prominently in his nightmares that he wanted to bash his head against the wall to see if he could wake himself. Dom's fingers were now molded to his skull like a helmet and he when he tried to move, they tightened. Those eyes were like a polygraph. 

 

"I was trying to help you." He stuttered.

 

Dom skinned his lips back in what was probably meant to be a grin. "How is this" he flicked his fingers at Brian's body armor, "supposed to help me?" 

 

The suggestion of humor in Dom's tone made his words tumble out in a rush, "Yeah, I'm a cop. They think that you may be the force behind some big rig hijackings. They trumped up some PC and they've been planning to search. I managed to get them to come today but the only way I could be sure that this shit didn't end up all Rodney King without the video was to be here."

 

"Why today?" Dom's voice was still deceptively warm. Brian knew that was the biggest weapon in his arsenal. Dom could pour on the charm until you were melting in it, make you laugh, lull you with his voice and then when he turned cold and hard, you were dizzy with vertigo from the drop.

 

Brian dared a look straight into Dom's eyes. "The girls were gone."

 

Dom's eyebrow arched and his lip almost curled. Brian was sure that Dom was ....pleased... by his answer. 

 

"Why couldn't we all have been gone?" Touché.

 

Brian realized his mouth was open, "uh, you're never all gone. I mean out. I mean...."

 

Dom snorted, "You figured that I could take care of myself, huh? What about Jesse? Vincent? I know you two don't get along...but I didn't figure it was that personal."

 

Brian's breath was getting shorter. " I knew you had, ah, contingency plans."

 

"And you'd bet their lives on that?"

 

"I'd bet my life on that." In his ears, his voice seemed to thrum with sincerity. His eyes were stinging.

 

There. He had said it. He'd broken his personal promise never to let this feeling ever get near daylight. If Dom knew....anything....his mind screamed. If Dom found out he was a cop, Dom would kill him. If Dom thought he endangered any other member of the team, Dom would kill him. But most especially, if Dom had a hint of the nature of some of Brian's thoughts and feelings, Dom would surely not hesitate to kill him. His life was now forfeit.

 

But Dom was still looking at him. Almost speculatively. 

 

"How do you think it feels" Dom's voice had taken an edge. "To have cops swarming through your home? With automatic rifles? How do you think it feels?"

 

"uh...I don't....not good." Brian ventured. Hoping for a brief reprieve from the coming pain, he whispered, "Why don't you tell me?"

 

"I'll show you." That voice flowed over him like lava. "I'm gonna make you feel like I feel."

 

Brian closed his eyes and tried to work himself a millimeter further into the wall but it was not yielding. He was puzzled. You need distance to throw a punch and Dom was not giving him any distance at all. Maybe Dom was going to headbutt him. His eyes screwed up reflexively waiting for that smooth skull to bash his cheekbone or his nose. After a long moment, one of his eyes worked his way open. Then they both flew open. 

 

Dom's eyes were closed. He was leaning forward, perfectly relaxed and apparently unmoving. Wait. His nostrils were flaring. Dom was sniffing him. Dom had tilted his head into the crevice of Brian's neck and was practically inhaling him.

 

This kid. This kid made him crazy. From the very first moment, he had walked into the diner practically crackling with energy and attitude. This kid with his glowing eyes and his movie-star smile. He had felt ...something whenever Brian showed up. From the first moment, he'd felt weird. From the first race. He had woken up last night, tense in bed with those words echoing in his head. He still reviewed them at odd times during the day. Dude, I almost had you.

 

This was the first guy that he'd ever felt might be good enough for Mia. This was the first guy in a long time who had actually surprised him. That is why some part of him knew this stranger despite the black mask and the body made bulky by Kevlar. He knew Brian. 

 

Dom had a moral code that was outwardly complex but inwardly very simple. You are with Dom or you are not. Actions always spoke louder than words. He had pushed his friends and lovers through countless trials large and small, slowly chiseling them down to their real essence. He could count on one hand the times that he had truly hurt one of his inner circle and he never did it out of casual cruelty. He could tell when someone was lying and he didn't feel any deception about Brian's intentions. Brian was leaving a lot unsaid. 

 

It spoke volumes that Brian had never once raised his gun. It appeared that it had never occurred to him to do so, even though his body was vibrating with fear. Brian knew that Dom could hurt him or even kill him but he was not even struggling into a defensive posture. When Dom looked into his eyes he saw that Brian had no thought of a future moment. He was just waiting and trusting Dom to see the truth and be just.

 

Brian had just been part of that which had truly scared and angered him. He had betrayed Dom's perception of him. He would have to atone. Thus, Dom had carte blanche. Most people thought he was crazy, but he was confident that Brian knew he wasn't. One betrayal deserves another. Dom never really had any doubt about what he would do. This way he could destroy whatever kinship they had and ...indulge something at the same time. That kind of efficiency appealed to him.

 

When Dom had ripped his mask off, Brian had been flushed so pink that his blue eyes seemed to arc like a lightening bolt. The flush had faded while they had talked....in fact he had gone pretty white. Dom had closed his eyes but he could feel the heat return as he ran his tongue up the smooth jaw line tasting the light sweat and the coppery tang that is fear. When he came to the place where the jaw meets the throat under the ear, he bit down lightly. 

 

Brian stared at the ceiling. The filthy acoustic tile was almost a sufficient reminder that this strange barrage of sensation was taking place in the real world. Surely, if this were a dream before dying, Brian would be floating up there seeing what was happening to him, detached from his ever-more-unreliable body. He wished suddenly that he could see what was happening, that he could see Dom's thoughts. Surely this could not be what it felt like. A shadow fell over him and suddenly all he could see was Dom's face again. Dom's eyes had filled with a look that could only be concern. It occurred to Brian that he had sagged down the wall again, as if that gentle bite on his tendon had loosened every reflex and that when Dom looked up from ....whatever...he was doing all he had seen were the whites of Brian's eyes. Brian's lips twitched slightly. He longed for his conscious mind to desert him, so he could just wake up dead. But his consciousness insisted on hanging around. Involuntarily, he wiped his stiff hands across the rough fabric of his pants

 

Dom's jaw was so wide and his lips were so broad and full that it sometimes seemed that it was almost an effort to close his mouth completely. His usual expression was either a grin or a half-sneer. When his lips closed completely over those sharp white teeth, it made his expression almost plaintive...almost vulnerable. Brian had a brief moment to wonder why he'd never noticed that before. And then something must have shown in his face, because Dom leaned in and licked his lower lip and all thought left him. 

 

His legs were shaking so hard. This fact had suddenly gained more prominence and he realized it was because he was no longer leaning up against the wall but was turned slightly sideways. His head was resting in the crook of Dom's elbow. After licking him, Dom had paused for a second with that questioning look back on his face. Then he leaned back in and Brian yelped as his lower lip was bitten excruciatingly hard. Dom's long tongue quickly muffled the sound and his free hand closed around the top of Brian's throat. His fingers curled over the muscles on the sides of Brian's jaw and squeezed. The pain of this distracted Brian from the heady realization that what Dom was doing could be called a kiss. He realized that his body's involuntary reaction to the pressure was to open his mouth. Dom was doing some kind of Vulcan death grip to keep his mouth open while he gave his tongue free rein. This was so ///wonderful/// but awful at the same time. It felt like Dom's tongue was swelling in his mouth, that he was about to start choking. And then it suddenly came to him in force. Dom's last words to him before he had embarked on this strange voyage. How much further, he thought desperately, is this going to go?

 

Brian knew he had to do something. It felt like he was encased in a thick layer of plaster and when he tried to move it would crack and crumble. He cautiously raised his right hand and rested it on the small of Dom's back. It was shaking so badly that he knew Dom would register the sensation as small, light pats. The success of the hand movement emboldened him to curl his tongue slightly under Dom's assault. Dom quickly stopped and Brian couldn't keep his hand from forming a fist in the thin cotton T-shirt. Suddenly he was bereft of the support of the big body and the wall seemed icy cold by contrast. He moaned, all of his hope gone. A sudden tearing sound made him wince.

 

That tearing sound was the thick Velcro straps that spanned his shoulders. The vest was heavy and when its weight fell from him he dared to look up into Dom's face again. The look there burst through his numbness. There were so much naked passion there, a fusion of rage and fear and longing and lust. He wondered if Dom was even seeing him: his emotion was so thick it seemed to surround him like a fog. Then Dom cocked his head to one side and stretched out a hand. One thick knuckle traced a curve on Brian's cheek brushing away the tears that had gathered in the corners of his eyes. Brian saw his own reflection in those bright eyes and wondered what Dom was thinking of him. His hair was standing up in tufts, his painfully pink skin contrasting with his black jersey, eyes that looked like a startled deer.

 

"Beautiful." Dom said so quietly that it was almost an exhalation.

 

Brian reached out his own hand and ran it over the back of that shaved skull. It felt like a kitten's tongue. When he stood up straight, he looked Dom straight in the eye. Sometimes he got lost in the illusion that they were the same size, which, of course, was bullshit. They were the same height but that did not translate into the same size. He was much lankier than Dom's compact, heavily muscled frame. Times like these, Dom radiated a confidence that served to make him seem even bigger than his actual size. He realized somehow that Dom already saw how this was going to play out and for some reason that made him feel better.

 

Dom clenched his fingers in the collar of Brian's jersey. He jerked him across the room in the same way that you would pull someone out of the way of a speeding car. Brian found himself flat on his back on the hood of the Honda. Instinctively, he tried to get his feet under him but Dom was already there, in between his legs, yanking him up by the scruff of his collar and then hauling the collar up over his head. For a few seconds, the world went black as they both struggled with the clingy, thick nylon until Dom snarled wordlessly and bit a hole in it. Then it ripped quite nicely.

 

His brain was whimpering, help me please...but wasn't quite sure what form he wanted help to take. He decided that he wasn't just going to lie down and let the storm wash over him and managed to work his hand into the armhole of Dom's T-shirt. The T-shirt had been under a lot of pressure anyway and it yielded quickly. Looking down and seeing the contrast of that dark hand moving spider-like across the pale skin of his belly, he tried and failed to suppress a gasp. Dom took that second to stick his thumb in Brian's mouth and wrap the rest of his hand around his chin. Brian clamped his own hands around Dom's forearm. He watched as Dom's free hand continued to stroke his quivering stomach, hovering lightly over his skin. The gentle touches felt like fire and he realized that the thumb in his mouth was also gently probing the deepest recesses of his mouth. It was also keeping him effectively pinned to the hood.

 

This was much, much easier than Dominic had ever begun to imagine. This kid was amazing. It hadn't quite felt possible that his need had met its match in Brian and if he stopped to consider he would have to rethink his conviction that God hated him. But he didn't want to stop to consider anything right now. He wanted to continue to get to the bottom of this mystery that was Brian. Those eyes never left his face, those pale fingers were wrapped so tightly around his wrist and he found that he ///desperately/// did not want to disappoint Brian. He stiffened his fingers and raked the backs of his fingernails down Brian's long torso. Then he rubbed the edge of his thumb over one dark rose nipple and clenched his jaw reflexively as it tightened into a bud. It was almost all he could do to keep from sinking his teeth into that firm flesh.

 

The look on Dom's face was so intent, Brian had to keep himself from giggling. He felt like a particularly prized and problematic engine that Dom was examining for the first time. When Dom's hand stopped hovering and began to busy itself seriously with the fastenings at Brian's waist, he automatically arched his back and then gasped with the sudden pain. Dom's thumb was still holding him fast and now it dug painfully into his soft palate. Damn it. Without thinking he bit down hard and Dom recoiled with a surprised curse. 

 

Faced with those blazing eyes, Brian acted quickly. He sat up, pulled his feet up to the bumper for leverage, wrapped his hands around Dom's shoulders and proceeded to plaster himself to Dom's smooth, broad chest. He set out to explore every inch of flesh with his mouth. He knew instinctively that Dom needed to be touched hard. That when nerve endings were threaded through so much muscle fiber nothing felt as good as a firm hand. Or mouth, as the case may be. He traced the curve of the pectorals with his tongue while his fingers stroked every ridge and valley of the solar plexus. The thrill that went through him when he glanced up to see that Dom had thrown his head back and closed his eyes made him shiver. He worked his way downward slowly and when he bit gently at the curved muscle where the abdomen meets the hip, Dom shuddered. Encouraged, Brian rested his head on Dom's belly and nuzzled his groin. He wasn't quite sure who was moaning. Brian risked another glance at Dom's face. Dom's eyes were fixed upon him with such a predatory expression. Brian had one moment to think:

 

Oh no....now I really am in trouble.

 

Then that broad left hand closed over his throat and pushed him firmly back down on the hood. The right hand snapped onetwothreefourfive buttons off his pants and ripped the fly open down the inseam. Dom growled and didn't stick at biting him gently. He bit into Brian's shoulder so hard that his entire left side went limp. Dom ran his hand down Brian's chest like he was smoothing wax onto a hood. The weight and heat of it on the skin below his navel made Brian's muscles ripple in anticipation. 

 

Dom's hand cupped around his cock for one moment like it was a gearshift and Brian whacked his head against the hood in pure reaction. He saw stars. When he came back to himself, his eyes slowly resolved the images in front of him. He focused on evening his breath. Dom's lips were curled up on one side in that half-smile that most people found infuriating. His hand had roamed down around the base of Brian's cock and was gripping it, alternating pressure from just a touch to suffocating tightness.

 

He couldn't quite shake the thought that any second this is going to change, this is going to turn from pleasure so intense that it is nearly painful to pain so intense that it would nearly kill him. He expected any moment for that strong jaw to clamp down and sever flesh, for that strong wide hand that was currently...caressing... his balls to turn into a vise that would squeeze him like a plum with no pit. His body's fear was ramping up the intensity of sensation until he had to snap his eyes shut and bite his tongue to keep from screaming.

 

He trusted Dom. That was the only gesture he could make at this point simply to open up and trust him. Dom's thumb made achingly slow circles on the most sensitive skin on the underside of his cock. Brian recognized that he was transcribing the same circle on his neck, at his pulse point. Brian lowered his chin and licked Dom's forearm where he could reach it. Dom leaned forward and his breath ghosted across Brian's forehead like steam. Dom kissed the ridge of his eyebrow and the hollow of his eye socket. This time when he felt Dom's lips hovering over his mouth, he opened up without hesitation. 

 

There was no question of how this could be interpreted. Dom's lips were so soft beneath his, it felt like he was melting away in the heat they were sharing. This might be the last chance for this perfect feeling and Brian wanted to savor it. He thrust his tongue into Dom's mouth fiercely wanting to give what had so far just been taken from him. This fierce joy was building inside him, spreading up through his chest. When Dom sucked gently on his tongue, while squeezing his cock in the same tempo, Brian moaned, relaxed completely and let his bliss spurt out of him. 

 

Brian was still twitching and spasming as Dom pulled him down the hood to the front edge. He moaned again in protest. He didn't feel any closure from this frantic wash of sensation and emotion. He winked one eye open and tried to form the words to express this. The bands of light from the window illuminated Dom kneeling in front of him. In some of the earlier confusion, he had managed to get unzipped. Brian could just glimpse pearls of white glistening on the angry red of his cock. The skin was so taut it was almost shiny. The uncertain light put his eyes in deep shadow and for one second his head looked like a skull. Then a stray beam caught a reflection in that sea of blue and Brian realized that this was far from over. They were far from done.

 

Dom had stroked his fingers through the cooling pool on Brian's sternum and ran his thumb over his index finger like he was testing its viscosity. That speculative look was back on his face. Brian flashed back to a crystalline memory of an afternoon they had spent working on the Dodge. Dom had asked him to loosen the oil filter. Brian had teasingly asked him if he thought his hands could get even dirtier. Dom had grinned and then grabbed his wrist like a snake striking. He held their palms together for 10 long seconds. Brian's imagination had run wild before he realized that Dom was just trying to highlight the difference between their hands. Brian's long, slim fingers extended past Dom's blunt fingertips by almost the same margin that Dom's broad palm extended past Brian's leaner one. When comprehension dawned in his eyes, Dom had dropped his hand and arched his eyebrow. "See? Doesn't fit." Surely he doesn't mean to...

 

Oh God. He did mean to. 

 

Brian gasped as Dom stroked his thumb down his perineum while his index finger traced forward through the cleft of his ass. They met at the opening to his body and pressed inward. The pressure was explosive. Brian writhed as Dom methodically worked his come-soaked fingers inside him. Brian was almost horrified to discover that while certain parts of him were struggling to get away, other parts were held fast and seemed content to remain. Dom had been rubbing his head on the inside of his leg and when Brian tried to surge up off the car, Dom buried his teeth in the meat of his upper thigh. That combined with the fact that his cock was still firmly in Dom's grasp, put him pretty much at the disadvantage. Again, he focused on relaxing. Dom was casting a spell on him, he decided. The sudden pain made the following pleasure seem more intense. Dom's murmured endearments and enjoinders to relax were very soothing and he found himself lolling on the hood, drawing his knees up almost involuntarily. 

 

This seemed to go on for an eternity. Brian was starting to feel prickles of arousal behind his eyes, when Dom upped the ante. Brian opened his eyes when the blunt fingers suddenly retreated and clamped down on his hips. Dom's face was so close and Brian realized that he was leaning forward and pulling him closer and further down the canted hood. He paused for a moment with the tip of his cock resting on Brian's tingling opening and cocked his head in that familiar way. Brian's throat was dry and he didn't think he could find the words to acquiesce. A long moment passed. Then Brian lifted his chin in the universal gesture that meant "go ahead." A stiffness seemed to leave Dom when Brian nodded and when he relaxed, Brian relaxed too and in that moment Dom was inside him. 

 

Ohhhhhhhh. God. Gravity was pulling him down excruciatingly slowly. Dom almost couldn't bear the heat and he was mercilessly chewing on the inside of his mouth to keep from pushing Brian back up and over the car. He could tell that this was coming at something of a price for Brian and he wanted to make sure it wasn't too steep. Brian felt like he was decidedly more than 98.6°. Dom gripped his ass and nuzzled his collarbone. Suddenly, it felt like Dom's thick cock found an unexpected knot of feeling. With a last little gasp and wriggle, he was fully impaled. The fullness created a constant burning that he felt in odd places like his eyelids and the insides of his elbows. His feet suddenly found purchase on the floor and he tried to lift himself back up again. Dom wrapped his arm around the small of his back and lifted him bodily back up on the hood. He was clenching and unclenching his fists in an unconscious invitation and then it occurred to him that his hands could be better employed. He reached for his own swelling cock and when Dom's fist clasped around his, he bucked upward. Dom grabbed his other hand and pulled him up to feel the exact place where their bodies met. He came again explosively, spattering come on Dom's chest almost up to his chin. Dom's eyes seemed to glaze over and he thrust so deeply that Brian could feel it in the back of his throat. 

 

When he came to himself again, Brian was lying on his side in the crook of Dom's elbow on top of the now badly dented Honda. Dom was looking upward, eyes unseeing, but when Brian nuzzled his neck, he felt his cheek curve in a smile. This isn't over.

 

"So this is how it feels, huh?"

 

When that thought penetrated, Dominic laughed so hard he almost fell off the car. This kid truly was amazing. He felt as though his skull had been turned inside out yet strangely jubilant. He rolled to his feet in one fluid motion and grabbed one pair of the coveralls from a hook on the wall. He rubbed Brian's shoulders as the younger man exchanged what remained of his ruined clothing for the oil-stained jumper. Then Dom pulled him to his feet, looked him up and down and grinned.

 

"Come on up to the house. I know I can do better than that."

 

Brian paused for a second, "You mean the clothes?"

 

Dom hooted again. "Well, clothes for a start, anyway..." he opened the door, "After you."

 

As he stepped out into the sunlight, the warmth on his face was nothing compared to the heat of Dom's arm around him. Dom's teeth closed lightly on the back of his neck for a quick nibble. "You're mine now." In the whispered words, Brian heard the echo of Mia's warning, he owns you now, you know that?

 

"Naaah. I was yours before."

 

 

 

 

Glossary:

 

UC: semi-cop slang for undercover

PC: semi-cop slang for probable cause (most definitely not politically correct!)

Riffed: LA's new word for seriously bad-ass

The gun that is used by most SWAT teams around the country is the Browning Automatic Rifle or BAR, which is despite its name only semi-automatic. Can do a lot of damage anyway though.


End file.
